The present invention relates to a pet toy of a material like fleece or cotton with numerous widths and lengths to be tied into various knots and used as a toy with one's pets. More specifically, the present invention provides a user with a pet toy used with dogs, cats and birds.
The present invention has been shown to allow for creating different lengths of the toy for different types of pets, for example, a longer version may be used for dogs and a shorter may be used for cats and birds.
The pet toy may have a top loop, a thicker body center portion, and bottom having a plurality of thinner cords, called nubbies. The pet toy is typically constructed using six lengths of fabric of similar length and width. The top of the toy is braided and formed onto a loop for the handler to hold while playing with the pet. The body of the toy is created by forming “friendship bracelet” knots in a pattern to create twirls. In the shorter versions of the toy, the body may have one twirl, while in longer versions of the toy, it may have two twirls. At the bottom of the toy, there is a plurality of nubbies. These are created after tying off the six lengths of the fabric and then splitting them into halves. The nubbies are formed by tying these halves together using the same friendship knots. The nubbies can be chewed on by the pet. Another embodiment replaces the nubbies with an additional braided loop at the bottom. The soft material used in the toy may clean gums and help teething puppies. The toy can be used to play tug-of-war and fetch, but is not necessarily intended for chronic chewing.